Snivy
|name=Snivy |jname=(ツタージャ Tsutaaja) |ndex=495 |evofrom=None |evointo=Servine |gen=Generation V |pronun= SNI-vee |hp=45 |atk=45 |def=55 |satk=45 |sdef=55 |spd=63 |total=308 |species=Grass Snake Pokémon |type= |height=2' 00" |weight=17.9 Lbs. |ability=Overgrow Contrary (Dream World) |color='Green' |gender=12.5% ♀/87.5% ♂ }} Snivy (Japanese: ツタージャ Tsutaaja) is the -type Starter Pokémon of the Unova region, introduced in Generation V. Snivy's classification is the Grass Snake Pokémon. Like all of the previous grass starters, Snivy has the ability Overgrow. It is #001 in the Unova Pokédex and its evolutions are #002 and #003 like other grass Starter Pokémon. Snivy is very prideful. Appearance ]] Snivy is a serpentine creature with a mainly green body, tan stomach and lower head, with the end of its tail being shaped like a leaf as large as its head. Though unlike most other snake-like creatures, Snivy sports arms and legs, being green and tan, respectively. The arms are quite plant-like, ending in three prongs that act like fingers. Its head is a tear drop shape with the top half being green and the bottom half, in front of the neck, being tan. Its eyes are in the intersection between the border of the green and tan parts of its head. Its eyes are surrounded by a yellow marking and are usually half closed. Near the bottom of its neck is a yellow collar which comes up on either side on its body, and comes together in the center of its back, making a line to the bottom of the leaf tail. In the Anime The first Snivy seen was when Professor Juniper, introduced the starter Pokémon of Unova. When Trip arrived to pick his starter he chose Snivy, because of its confidence. Ash's Snivy Trip's Snivy It battled Ash and Pikachu when they first came to Unova and won. It was later revealed that it evolved and is male proven by Ash's Snivy using attract. In Japanese, Snivy says taaja and is voice by Megumi Hayashibara. Evolution Snivy evolves into Servine, also a type, at level 17. Servine then evolves into Serperior at level 36. Game Info Game Locations |pokemon=Snivy |blackwhite=Nuvema Town |bwrarity=one }} Pokédex Entries |name=Snivy |black=It is very intelligent and calm. Being exposed to lots of sunlight makes |its movements swifter. |white=They photosynthesize by bathing their tails in sunlight. When they are not |feeling well, their tails droop. |}} Learnset }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Sprites |name = Snivy }} Trivia * Snivy may be based on a lizard or a snake. Its shared traits with both make it similar to skinks. * Snivy's Japanese name is possibly derived from ツタ tsuta, Japanese ivy, and 蛇 jaa, snake. * Some large snakes such as pythons and anacondas have vestigial legs which are visible on the outside of them or old snake skeletons carry hips. Yet Snivy's legs seem to function. When Snivy is a Servine and evolves into Serperior, it loses its legs and its arms become small and stubby. * In the anime, it is said that Snivy are clever Pokémon. Sometimes they find their trainers incompetent, so they abandon their trainers instead. * The English name is the combination of the words snake (a reptile), and ivy (a plant). * Snivy is the second grass starter to stand on two legs, the other being Treecko.